tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Landshark
:Landshark is an Autobot. Landshark puts all those stereotypes of old ornery, irritated mechs to rest. Sure, compared to the rest of his team, he's the oldest, but he's also by far the most irreverent. Not even the most serious of dire situations can stop him from cracking jokes. (The frightening amount of weaponry he carries around dissuades his peers from telling him he's just not all that funny.) His piloting skills are legend among the Elite Guard. So legendary, in fact, that (so Over-Run claims, anyway) there's a crater in the runway of Space Port Bravo named after him. He doesn't know what a shark is, but if you confuse him for Landmine, he'll kick your skidplate. History ''Wings Universe'' Before the war, Landshark was the pilot of the Eight Track under the command of Thunderclash. Landshark and Flak played mentor to a young "protie" named Kup, though Landshark's lessons were a lot less practical than Flak's. After a solar cycle of scanning remote star systems, the Eight Track received a priority signal from Autobot High Command! Back home, the Decepticons had rallied around a new leader, and what once was a manageable group had suddenly become an army. Someone, possibly these Decepticons, shot down a freight hauler, the Van De Graaff, over the planet Beta-Nine, and its precious cargo could not fall into enemy hands. Landshark and the others were ordered to retrieve the cargo and return it to Cybertron. The Eight Track was shot out of Beta-Nine's orbit by a Decepticon starship, so Landshark did his best to land the ship. Despite Landshark's reputation as a great pilot who could land a ship in any condition, the Eight Track crashed hard in a swamp. Nothing was hurt, save Landshark's morale. He expressed doubts over the mission they'd received, but Thunderclash told him to put up and shut up. They were Autobots, and they had an important job, no matter the risk. The Decepticons were instantly upon them, and Kup was immediately separated from the rest. Landshark and Flak were ordered to divert the Decepticons away from the Van De Graaff, and so they headed deep into the jungle surrounding the swamp. Between the two of them, they were able to defeat Leozack and Hooligan. Ultimately, the cargo was retrieved by Thunderclash and Kup and returned to Cybertron when a rescue ship came for them all. For their bravery, Magnum of Autobot High Command assigned Landshark and the others to a new unit, the Elite Guard, which had been established to counter the Decepticons in the Civil War that had just began. Notes *HELLLLLLLLLLP!!!! HEEEE-MAN!!!! *Landshark's biography mentions his battle with a Narliphant, a creature from the Rock Lords toy line. *Stock photos of Kreon Landshark consistently show the vehicle mode facing backwards; only the pack-in flier -– which uses concept images rather than the final product –- shows him facing forward. **Said concept image also shows Landshark with the large squared-barrel rifle rather than the small pistol. References ::*''More information on Landshark at TFU.info'' Category:characters Category:Elite Guard Category:Autobots Category:Pilots